1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), and more particularly, to switches used in MEMS devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems, such as semiconductor testing systems, electronic circuits, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), or the like (as non-limiting examples), often utilize switches to selectively make contacts to route electrical signals through the systems to facilitate the use and/or control thereof. Such switches are typically expected to have a fixed lifetime, such that any problem that interferes with the operation or performance of the switch typically effectively destroys the system. For example, the electrical performance of the switch may be degraded due to oxidation of the contacts of the switch. In addition, contact pad wear due to switch operation may also degrade the performance and/or the life of the switch. Further, particles or other contaminants may also interfere with switch performance.
Thus, there is a need for an improved switch for such systems.